Deep In My Heart
by ukitakebyakuya
Summary: After their parents death Juushiro and Shunsui find themselves alone with no shelter or food, until one day a stranger comes to town.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins 1000 years ago with the creation of a small town called the Gotei 13. It was created to protect the surrounding cities that made up seretei. The Gotei 13 was originally made up of 13 clans that had travelled all the way from Japan, each one with their own traits. There was the Yamamoto clan which was the oldest and strongest in all of Japan, the Shihoin clan made up of assassins and silent killers, the Ichimaru clan cunning and clever, the Unohanna clan experts in healing, the Aizen clan logical and analytical, the Kuchiki clan proud and Nobel, the Komamura clan loyal until the end, the Kyoraku clan lazy but incredibly strong, the Tosen clan a clan that has never seen the light of day, the Hitsugaya clan young but with great potential, the Zaraki clan made up of warriors and fearless fighters, the Kurotsuchi clan full of scientists, and lastly the Ukitake clan their history may be full of illness and death but they are one of the strongest clans. For 950 years they lived in peace protecting the surrounding villages from danger, until one day when the Aizen clan started to rebel they left Seretei for Hueco Mundo taking the Tosen clan and Ichimaru clan with them.

50 years later they return with an army that terrorizes all of Seretei. We now move to a scene where a mother is talking to a young child who couldn't be any older than 2. "Juushiro listen to me something very bad is about to happen, you have to take this and run. Ok, get as far away from here as you can." She said while handing him an oddly shaped sword. As he turned around and was about to run there was a knock on the door and instead of running he hid under some stairs as watched from a hole in the wood. A man burst into the small house" my name is Souske Aizen, and if you want to know something about me I only tell my name to people that I kill." He lunged forward plunging his sword into Juushiro's father first and than moving on to strike his mother. They both fell to the ground lifelessly, Juushiro wanted to cry but he knew that if he made a sound the same thing would happen to him, so as soon as the man was out of sight he ran out of the back of the house as fast as he could. When he reached the top of a small hill he tripped over a rock and landed face first in the grass. "Are you okay." He looked up and saw a boy that was no more than a year older than him. He wore a wide brimmed hat that was way to big for his head, and had a pink cloth that was covered in flowers tied to his back. " my name is Shunsui, what's yours."

" I'm Juushiro." He said as Shunsui helped him up. As he turned around he saw it, all of Seretei burning to the ground.

The two young boys soon became best friends and for most of their childhood they lived in the streets of rukongai a very small, very poor village just over the hill. It didn't take long for Shunsui to realize that his new friend was different, at first he just seemed to get sick a lot but after awhile it got much worse, he would cough up blood. The worst came four years after they first met when one day Juushiro just wouldn't wake up, he slept for three days and when he did finally open his eyes he found that his hair had turned white. He wasn't even strong enough to sit up, it stayed this way for a couple of months. During this time when Shunsui wasn't caring for his friend he was out looking for food. Four years later when Shunsui was being chased by some of the older boys he ran into a stranger, he knew that this man didn't live around here and that it was his only chance to leave.


	2. Temporary Home

The stranger bent down so he could look him in the eyes and in a polite, but serious voice he asked " can you show me where he is?"

Shunsui grabbed the mans hand and started running towards his sick friend. When they got to where he was, the man was shocked by what he saw before him. Lying on the ground was a thin white haired child who couldn't be older than 10, covered only in a single thin ripped blanket to keep him warm.

"Can you help him?" Shunsui asked as he knelt beside his friend.

" I can't do anything for him here. He has to go to a doctor" the man said, "we should get permission from his parents first, do you know where they live?"

Shunsui hesitated for a second before replying," yes I'll go ask, can you watch him." He ran off before he could get an answer. He stopped in an alley and waited for a couple minutes before heading back." They said that it is ok, they have to work so they can't come."

"Alright you should go home now we'll be back," he said as he picked up Juushiro

"I go with him." Shunsui said stubbornly.

" ok but hold on tight." The three of them disappeared and soon found themselves in a room with lots of high tech equipment. Shunsui followed the stranger until they reached what he assumed was the hospital. Just before the went through the door the man stopped." By the way my name is Kal."

"I'm Shunsui and that is Juushiro."

"Now that that's done, shall we go in?" Shunsui nodded his head and they entered.

Kal placed Juushiro on a table and called out to a woman who was standing nearby. "I have a new patient for you."

"What's wrong with him?" The woman asked.

"He's sick, we don't know anything else."

"I see, I'll have to do some tests."

The woman stuck some needles into Juushiro's arm, explaining that it was called a blood test. After many samples, she went over to a machine and put the samples into it. Several minutes later they had the results.

"I have never seen anything like this." The lady said ( Shunsui had figured out that her name is Retsu).

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not exactly but I have an idea. The DNA has many similarities with someone who has TB, the only thing that I can think of that is this similar is haibyou. It is a genetic condition that has not been seen for over a hundred years. It is life threatening and no one knows the life expectancy of a person with this disease."

"So basically nothing is known about it."

"Pretty much."

"We should probably tell his parents, Shunsui can you take me to them."

He shook his head no.

"Why not."

"Because we don't have any."

Kal kneeled on the ground"why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you would leave us there."

"Why would you think that?"

"That's what everyone else did."

Kal wrapped his arms around Shunsui encasing him in a hug "I will never leave you."

"Do you want me to call the orphanage?" Retsu asked.

"No, I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure it will be ok with Sally."

"I'll take Jushiro to my room and call her from there." He picked up Jushiro and carried him to his room just down the hall, once they got there he placed him on the bed, Kal dialed his wife's number "hey Sally listen, I found these two orphans and I was thinking that we could take them in?"

"You know we don't have room."

"What about the spare bedroom."

"Even with that we would still need another room." There was a long silence. "Alright but we can only take one of them."

"Thank you." He hung up. "She said that I have to choose one of you."

"Take Juu he needs it more."

"Are you sure, what would you do."

"Ya , I'll figure out something."

"How about staying here, you can visit anytime you want."

"Really?"

Kal nodded his head.

"Tonight you can stay with us, I'll show you around in the morning."

Just at that moment Jushiro started to wake up. "Shun? Where are we?"

"We're safe now Juu, we don't have to live in the streets anymore."

"Why?" Jushiro said as he sat up.

"This man is going to take you home, you're gonna have a family."

"What about you,where will you go?"

"I'm going to stay here, but I'll visit as often as I can."

"Since you're awake, I guess we can go see your new house. Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine." Juu said as he got out of be. He tried to stand but his legs were very weak and he almost fell, he felt Shunsui's arm wrap around his waist giving him support.

All three of them walked out the door and down the hall, back to the first room they entered. As they stood on a round platform Kal said an address and within seconds they were on the sidewalk in front of an average house. A lady came out of the house with a baby in one arm and a young boy clinging to the other.

"Juushiro this is your family, that is my wife Sally, and our children Connor and Diana."

"I'm Jushiro, but you can call me Juu-nii, that's what the younger kids called me." He told the two younger kids.

"And if you like you can call me dad."

"Really?"

"I guess that makes me your mom." Jushiro was so happy that there were no words for it. "You must be hungry? Come inside, dinners ready."

After dinner the two boys told their story once more to Sally.

"I see." She looked at the clock, "it's getting late I'll show you to your room."


End file.
